


All That You Can't Leave Behind

by pitch_playbook



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Children, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitch_playbook/pseuds/pitch_playbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca loves Chloe, she loves being with Chloe and she's happy with their life. She's even happy in their house in the suburbs, although she's definitely not ready to fill it with kids. Beca and Chloe's relationship is tested when their closest friend is in an accident, leaving Chloe and Beca to care for her young child. This isn't a reality that Beca is ready to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**All That You Can’t Leave Behind**

**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan-fiction. I claim no ownership over the characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Prompt_

_imagineyourotp: Imagine your otp taking care of a baby together after their friends and parents of the child died in an accident._

**Chapter 1**

Beca flicked the hair out of her eyes and ran a brush through it quickly. They were going to be late for dinner if she didn’t get dressed in the next ten, make that nine minutes. It was supposed to be a weekly dinner, but with the craziness of life getting in the way it had turned into more of a whenever we have time dinner. On this particular night Aubrey and her husband Todd had the time, and more importantly a babysitter for their 9 month old daughter Bridget. Chloe looked forward to these double dates, generally at fancy restaurants when Bridget wasn’t accompanying them. Beca just looked forward to seeing Chloe happy, and spending time with her best friend made her happy. She threw on a blouse and a skirt and made her way downstairs. As always, Chloe was already waiting, keys in hand, kiss at the ready.

As usual, Chloe drove, it was one of the many things that Chloe always said made her feel obscenely powerful. Beca was happy to oblige, she didn’t care much for driving and preferred instead to allow herself to get lost in thought. They passed row upon row of similar looking houses; Beca wasn’t sure how she got talked in to moving to the suburbs. It’s close to good schools and parks, she remembered the red head extolling the list of pros to moving to their current location; it will be great for kids. Great for kids, Beca just laughed at the notion. The spare bedroom would make a great office; all of her equipment would finally be in a usable space. Beca thought about kids a little bit though, as she passed the rows of houses, and the good parks that Chloe so loved. Mostly though she thought about how she wasn’t ready for them, no matter how many times Chloe had tried to convince her that she was.

“Earth to Beca,” the red head’s voice snapped Beca out of her daze as they pulled into the restaurant’s crowded parking lot.

“Hey,” was all Beca could think to say, “it’s a good thing we’ve got a reservation huh.”

Chloe laughed, “yeah, Aubrey is on top of things like that.”

Beca and Chloe made their way into the restaurant hand in hand. “Reservation for four, under Posen probably” Beca heard Chloe tell the hostess over the noises of celebration and good times. “Right this way madam.”

The two women laughed and caught up, chatting about their respective work weeks. Friday night was generally their night to catch up, being so busy throughout the week that most of the time even the pleasantries of “how was your day?” got lost in the shuffle. Chloe was a teacher with papers to mark, tests to make up and grade and lessons to formulate. Beca worked in a local studio with independent artists, it was what she wanted to do, but it didn’t always pay the bills. This meant she also found herself assisting in the office of a local real estate agent; this paid the bills, even if it wasn’t her passion project. Luckily the guy wasn’t a douche, Aubrey had introduced Beca to him years ago and thankfully, it had worked out. They got a long and she was good at helping him, her years at Barden majoring in business actually coming in handy. After they were more than caught up Beca looked at her phone; half past seven and more than half an hour after Aubrey and Todd were supposed to meet them.

“Umm Chloe…” Beca started, worried by the time as Aubrey made a habit of never being late. Just as she was about to voice her concerns though Chloe’s phone rang, probably just Aubrey calling to explain the hang up. Maybe Bridget was upset again, the only times Aubrey was ever late, it was usually because she couldn’t leave Bridget.

“Oh my god…okay…okay…yeah…I’m sorry…I’ll be right there,” Chloe’s eyes were filled with tears and worry as hung up her phone.

“Babe, what’s up? Is something wrong with Bridget?” Beca questioned, getting up from her seat to put an arm around her beloved.

“No, we just have to go. Now.” Chloe offered no further explanation.

They got up to leave, Beca informing the hostess that they would no longer need the table, although she still didn’t know why. They drove in mostly silence, the only noise being the sound of Chloe’s crying. Beca wanted to ask, but she knew Chloe, if Chloe wanted to talk, she’d start the conversation herself. She placed a hand on the red head’s thigh tentatively, gently offering her the comfort she so desperately needed, whatever the reason. Moments later they pulled into the parking lot of the city hospital. Dread instantly filled Beca who was already on edge. There were many reasons to rush to the hospital and almost none of them were good. Beca swallowed the lump in her throat, and grabbed Chloe’s hand, squeezing it tight.

“I love you, are you okay?”

Chloe just shook her head.

As they walked into the waiting room they were met with the tear stained face of Aubrey’s father. Beca knew in this moment that whatever the reason was that they were here, it wasn’t good.

“Chloe…” was all he could muster. In an instant Beca felt a tug on the material around her neck and Chloe’s face was buried in her chest. Loud, heaving, painful sobs escaped her girlfriend’s lips, muted only by the flesh she was drowning in tears. Beca put her arms around her and held on tight, placing a kiss a top her fiery locks.

Beca looked to Aubrey’s father for the answers Chloe couldn’t give her. She had met the man a few times previously, most recently at this very hospital when his granddaughter was born. The tears in his eyes were telling, but Beca needed confirmation. She needed to know that the thing that could break her girlfriend’s immeasurable spirit had not just happened. She needed him to tell her that Aubrey wasn’t dead, but he couldn’t.

Both Todd and Aubrey had been killed in a collision with a truck earlier that evening. The conditions weren’t bad, the man had just lost control of his machine and rammed right into them. Todd was killed instantly Beca was informed, and Aubrey was brought to the hospital, only to die moments after her arrival. Neither of them had a chance the doctor informed her sombrely. Beca was used to hearing that they had done everything they could, which in this case was nothing.

She was sitting now, having lost the ability to both stand and hold up her distraught girlfriend. Chloe still hadn’t said a word; there were no words to say, not tonight. Aubrey’s father had left soon after meeting them at the hospital. He couldn’t be there anymore and really, there was no reason to be. They couldn’t see the body, they wouldn’t want to by the sounds of it. Really, they should just leave, but they couldn’t. Chloe couldn’t move, and Beca couldn’t move under her weight. A weight so much heavier than its actuality, weighed down with pain and a desperate need to block out the world, to forget reality, if only for a moment.

Two hours later, they were still sitting in the waiting room, tears now streaming down her own face. It occurred to her suddenly that it was unlikely that anyone had called the babysitter who was caring for Bridget. Aubrey’s father she suspected had gone to drown his sorrows in a glass of scotch, not that she blamed him. Aubrey’s mother had passed on a few years earlier, and as far as she knew Todd was a parentless, only child. That meant whichever sixteen year old Aubrey had hired tonight was sitting in their house, scared and alone, receiving no answer from either of their cell phones. Beca dug the cell phone out of her purse, trying not to disturb Chloe, who was now sleeping in her lap.

She dialed Aubrey and Todd’s house number and waited for an answer, Beca could hear Bridget wailing in the background when the phone was picked up. She collected herself as much as possible before speaking, “hi, this is Beca, a friend of Aubrey and Todd’s.”

“Oh hi, has there been some kind of problem, they were supposed to be home an hour ago and neither will pick up.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that kid. I’ll come over right away so you can go home. Call your parents okay.”

“Okay,” and the line went dead. Beca didn’t really want to traumatize whoever it was or freak her out before she got there.

She wasn’t sure exactly what they were going to do once they got there, but someone needed to stay with the kid for the night and a random sixteen year old girl wasn’t the ideal candidate. Although at this point, she wasn’t sure Chloe was the ideal candidate either. Beca nudged her arm gently in an effort to wake her up. She hated to do it, but they needed to get going, there was nothing there for them anyway.

“Chloe babe, come on. We have to go to Aubrey and Todd’s place and get Bridget.”

Chloe got up, but immediately the tears began to flow again. She really couldn’t get herself together, again though; it wasn’t like Beca could blame her.

When they arrived at the house the babysitter’s parents were sitting in their car, in the driveway.

“Sorry about this,” Beca mumbled. Chloe had fallen asleep again in the car. Beca figured sleeping was easier than dealing, at least right now.

Beca ran up the steps to the house, and knocked on the door. “Hey, sorry.”

“Its okay. Is something wrong?”

“Aubrey and Todd were killed in a car accident tonight,” Beca blurted out. She hadn’t meant to be quite so blunt, not knowing how the girl would react, but she was in a hurry. It was getting late and she just wanted to get Chloe home.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” the young girls’ face was pale, drained of all its colour in her shock.

“Yeah, umm, yeah,” it was all Beca could say, she didn’t want to talk about it and she didn’t want to be in their house.

The babysitter handed Bridget over to Beca, along with the diaper bag, some bottles and some clothes. The girl was obviously bright, clearly having prepared all of this stuff with the inkling that something was wrong. Beca took the baby, and the house keys and locked the house, as if it mattered. Bridget wailed in her arms, that fact that by now she expected to be in her mother’s loving embrace was obvious. Beca placed a kiss on the small child’s head in an effort to calm her down, and patted her back. “Shh baby.”

Beca took a fifty from her purse and handed it to the young girl as she stepped into her parent’s car. The girl rebuffed the offer, but Beca insisted. It was all Beca had but she figured the girl had plans for that money, she remembered Chloe telling her stories of how she used to babysit for a part time job. She thanked her one more time, and left her to explain to her parents. She had no more explanations left for the night.

As they pulled out of the driveway and Beca opened the door to the back seat of their car, she realized they were without a car seat. How dangerous was it to drive back to their own house with a 9 month old not in a car seat she wondered. More danger than she was willing to risk. Beca just sat down in the driver’s seat for a moment, baby in her lap, just watching her. Beca’s soothing had worked for the moment, Bridget was quiet, just staring at her. Luckily it was a summer night, so Beca didn’t have to worry about keeping them warm on top of everything else. She closed the door to the car, reclined her seat and just lay there, baby on her chest. Once the tiny blonde had fallen asleep, Beca let herself drift off. They stayed like this for the rest of the night, just sleeping in the car in their friends’ driveway.

Beca awoke early, abnormal for her but the night’s sleep on a car seat hadn’t been the greatest and a car full of windows let in the bright light more than her bedroom ever did. She was surprised but grateful to see that Bridget was still sleeping peacefully on her chest. The last thing she needed this morning was a screeching baby; her head was already pounding with emotion. Beca looked to her right and noticed that Chloe was gone. Noticing the house keys were missing from the center console, Beca was sure she knew where her girlfriend was.

“Chloe?” Beca called out into the large house. “Are you there babe?”

Beca walked with Bridget around the house, searching for the red head. The house was cleaner than Chloe and Beca’s ever was, no surprise there. Beca didn’t once trip over a toy, or see anything out of place. “Chloe?” she called again, growing more worried with every unanswered call.

Beca found her love minutes later, sitting on the floor of what had been Aubrey and Todd’s master bedroom. She was looking thumbing through a photo album. Beca closed the bedroom door and sat down next to her girlfriend, setting Bridget down on the floor to crawl around. She reached her arm around the red head, saying nothing, not knowing what to say.

“When we were 14 we agreed that we would have a double wedding, and raise all our children together,” Chloe’s voice was strong, but sadness tinged the usually perky tone.

Beca looked at the page of photographs she was stopped on, all pictures of her and Aubrey when they were growing up. Chloe grinning at the camera as she stood next to Aubrey and her next bike, Aubrey hugging the red head tight on one of her birthdays, Chloe and Aubrey at swimming lessons. So many memories all stuffed neatly into little plastic pockets.

“We’re never going to get to do that.”

Beca’s heart broke hearing these words. Aubrey had been her friend and she was devastated to lose her and Todd, but her heartbreak could not compare to how her beloved girlfriend was feeling at this moment. Chloe had known Aubrey since they were 4 years old, meeting her on the very first day of kindergarten. To have someone that close ripped so suddenly from your life was unimaginable, that’s the only word Beca could come up with.

She just leaned in and kissed her girlfriend’s lips, sweet and gentle. It was the only comfort she could offer; words failed Beca at the best of times.

“Come on Chlo, we need to figure out what to do with Bridget. Do you know if they have a spare car seat? Or where the keys are to the car in the drive way, I saw one in there.”

Chloe was silent for a few minutes longer, flipping through a few more pages of the album.

When she finally spoke up, Chloe said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We’re taking her home.”

For the first time since last night, Chloe acknowledged Bridget, picking the little girl up and cradling her in her arms.

“You mean for the night?” Beca asked, curiously.

“No, I mean forever,” Chloe’s declaration was stern but not angry. There was no time for anger.

Beca sat wide eyed, watching her girlfriend tickle the little blonde baby.

“As soon as she got pregnant with Bridget she told me that if anything ever happened to her and Todd she wanted me, she needed to make sure her child was taken care of.”

“Oh.”

“Her father helped them prepare wills and everything soon after Bridget was born.”

“Oh,” Beca said again, it seemed to be the only word in her vocabulary at the moment.

“The car keys are on the key hanger by the door. Let me just grab her clothes and stuff from the nursery and we can get the car seat and take her home,” Chloe was much more composed now that she was last night. The responsibility taking the place of the pain in her brain, at least she had a distraction.

“Okay.”

Chloe had never talked to Beca about this before. Again, Beca couldn’t really blame her. Chloe probably never thought it would matter. It didn’t occur to her conversation with her best friend about the worst scenario possible would ever become a reality. Now it had, and Beca wasn’t sure how she felt. One night and a lifetime of taking care of a kid, those were completely different realities. Realities Beca wasn’t sure she was ready to face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed this story. If you're reading this, that means a lot. If you're enjoying it, even better. As always reviews and feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated. If you love it, or you hate it, I want to know. Anything I can do to improve is great to know. So thank you, and enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Beca ran her fingers over the article again. Aubrey and Todd smiling back at her from one of their wedding photos. Local couple involved in fatal collision read the headline. It was depressing really, Beca wasn’t sure why she kept reading it but she did.  The clipping had been sitting on their coffee table for a while, ever since the funeral 3 weeks prior. Chloe threw the paper out, but Beca had retrieved it. It seemed like something important to keep. Next to it sat the obituary and funeral details which Beca had also taken out of the local paper.

The funeral had been especially tragic, at least Beca thought so, way more so than any of the ones she had attended for elderly relatives. That came with the territory of having your life tragically cut short at 26 Beca figured. The pained weeping of almost everyone in attendance was almost too much to bear. Mostly friends of the couple were in attendance as neither had much family. In fact it struck Beca how few people had been there for Todd. She knew he was an orphan, but she didn’t expect that.

It was far too cruel to fathom really, Beca thought. Todd had spent his whole life longing for a family only to have his life and family ripped from him in the same tragic fashion that had cost him everything the first time. Killed by a drunk driver when he was just over a year old Aubrey had told her when she asked about Todd’s family. His parents and his older sister died tragically, and with no extended family Todd was put into the system. The system never saw him end up with a permanent home or family, not until he met Aubrey.

It was funny really, Aubrey could have had her pick of any guy from any rich family that they went to college with, but instead she wanted Todd. This pissed off her father a great deal, but less than 3 months after meeting him Aubrey had told Beca and Chloe how head over heels in love she was with the guy she met at the soup kitchen. They were both volunteering there, him because he knew how it felt and her, admittedly mostly so she could include it on her resume. Aubrey’s father hated that she married a, to quote him, “dirty street rat,” but Beca wasn’t surprised. He was sweet, funny, treated her well and had the most gorgeous smile and green eyes. Everything Aubrey had never found in any of the rich guys from Barden, and everything she deserved according to Chloe. A good man who made something of himself despite the shitty hand he’d been dealt early in life. Beca thought a guy like that deserved way more people at his funeral, but there was nothing she could do about it, at least she was there.

Chloe calling her name jerked her from her thoughts; she put the clipping back down on the table and made her way to the kitchen.  

“Yeah?”

“Can you take her? I’m going to start dinner.”

“I actually have some stuff I need to do…” Beca started, but was cut off by the glare being shot at her from bright blue eyes. “Yeah sure, I’ll take her into the living room.”

Beca grabbed Bridget from Chloe’s arms and brought the 10 month old into their living room. Chloe insisted that one of them be with her at all times. She didn’t want them to just shove her into a playpen or something and ignore her. She had already lost her parents, she needed them. The first few days after the accident Beca thought she would never stop crying, but slowly but surely she was adjusting. It must suck Beca thought, to have something so traumatizing happen to you and to not be able to verbalize your thoughts. She wasn’t sure babies had deep thoughts, but it certainly couldn’t be pleasant to all of the sudden be missing your mother. Chloe wanted her adjustment to go as smooth as possible and strongly felt being with her and spending time with her was the best way of doing that.

She just sat with her for a while on her lap, staring. Babies were difficult and not particularly interesting, this Beca already knew but it had been confirmed for her when Bridget came to live with them. People always talk about how worth it all the crap is, but Beca couldn’t say she felt that way. Chloe though, Chloe didn’t care. Bridget could cry all night and Chloe would gladly get up and rock her. She could spit up on all of Chloe’s clothes, it didn’t matter. To Chloe, it was worth it. Not worth it though, was all the tension between herself and Beca.

Every night saw Beca complaining about not being able to work in peace and quiet, not be able to watch TV loudly after 8, and just generally having a life that now revolved around a baby. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Bridget, she loved the little girl, even before this. It’s just that as she and Chloe had discussed multiple times in the past few years, she just wasn’t ready for kids. When Chloe asked her when she would be, she couldn’t say. It’s not really something you can predict Beca thought, and just because their circumstances had changed, doesn’t mean her feelings had.

The two women ate in silence that evening, only broken by the soft coos of Bridget who was sitting in her highchair, sucking on her fingers. It killed Beca that she and Chloe didn’t talk like they used to. Dinner used to mean amusing conversation about their day. When they did talk, Chloe mostly talked about Bridget, which frustrated Beca. That was what her days consisted of though now, taking care of Bridget. Chloe had taken a sabbatical from work to care for the little girl. She owed it to Aubrey, at least that was her response to all of Beca’s protests.

“Umm, Beca, can I talk to you about something and you promise you won’t get mad?” Chloe asked as she scraped her plate into the garbage.

It saddened Beca to hear how tentative her girlfriend’s voice was, how sad. She used to always just blurt out anything that was on her mind. Beca softened the expression on her face, and took a deep breath before answering.

“I promise I’ll listen,” she replied.

“Well…” the red head hesitated for a moment before launching right into the crux of her speech, “the lawyer sent over the paperwork. Aubrey and Todd appointed us the legal guardians of Bridget in their wills but we have to accept and sign some stuff to make it official.”

Beca sighed, this was so not what she expected and this wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have. She couldn’t believe it when Chloe told her that Aubrey and Todd had appointed them both to be legal guardians of Bridget. She had figured Chloe would be named, but she couldn’t fathom Aubrey actually wanting to take care of her child. Like Chloe, she must have thought the situation would never actually arise anyway. Still though, she had done it and now Beca needed to face the music.

“Why isn’t Aubrey’s father taking her again?” Beca said, knowing it was ridiculous the moment she said it.

Chloe gave her a sad look, “Beca you know exactly why. Besides the fact that he’s older and way too busy, he also wasn’t even a good father the first time around. Not to mention the fact that he called her husband a loser multiple times and I doubt he would have accepted even if Aubrey had chosen him. She didn’t though Beca, she chose us because she knew we could do it.”

Beca didn’t respond. She just sat for a moment, absorbing Chloe’s words or just avoiding them, she didn’t know.

“What if I can’t.”

“Beca, you can, you’ll get used to it. Its only going to get better from here, she won’t be little forever. She’s not going to cry forever. You can do this, we can do this,” Chloe grabbed her girlfriend’s hands as she said the last words.

Beca sighed, “what if I don’t want to?” She said it so quietly it was barely audible, and the words shocked even Beca herself.

“I can’t…I won’t force you to do anything Beca, but you know I have to do it, and want to.” Chloe’s voice was even, not angry, not even sad, but the look in her eyes said everything Beca needed to know. She was heartbroken. She had lost her best friend in the entire world, and now she was losing Beca.

Beca released herself from the other woman’s grip and stood up. “I’m going to go stay with my dad and Sheila…for a few days,” she added the last part, but she wasn’t sure if that was the truth. She was going to stay there for a few days, but she might need to find somewhere else to stay after that. She couldn’t expect to continue living with Chloe and not help her out with Bridget. More so though she was afraid she couldn’t expect Chloe to continue wanting to live with her if she didn’t want to raise Bridget with her. Sadder still she didn’t think she could expect Chloe to continuing loving her.

“Beca” Chloe called after her, but Beca was already in their bedroom, trying to find a bag to pack.

“Beca, stop, please,” tears rolled down the red head’s face. Beca couldn’t bear to turn around and see the pain in her girlfriend’s eyes. To be the cause of that pain was worse than anything Beca could imagine. She roughly threw t-shits and jeans into the bag in an effort to remove herself from the situation faster.

“Beca, please…” Chloe’s voice was broken, the most horrible sound Beca had ever heard.

Beca stopped packing momentarily and turned to face her beloved. She put her hands on the other woman’s cheeks and wiped away the tears that were staining her beautiful face. She kissed her lips, gently at first, but then harder. If this was the last kiss they were ever going to have, Beca wanted to remember it, she wanted to be able to feel it when she could no longer be with her.

“Chloe I’m so sorry. I wish I thought I could do this. I wish I was ready. I thought I had a few more years to try and be ready for a kid. I know you never could have predicted this, I know you didn’t want it to happen. The sad reality though is it has happened and I know, I know you need to care for Bridget, I know you want to, but I can’t.”

Beca’s own face was now stained with tears. She had been with Chloe for going on six years and she never imagined saying goodbye to her. She could stay and try and stick it out, but that wasn’t fair to Chloe and more so, it wasn’t fair to Bridget. Bridget needed someone who loved her beyond compare, someone who wanted to be there for her, and give her all the love in the world. Bridget needed Chloe, she needed someone as close as humanly possible to her own mother and if there was anyone who would love Bridget as much as Aubrey, it was Chloe.

The defeat in Chloe’s voice was heartbreaking, “I’ll tell the lawyer.”

Beca grabbed her bag off of their bed and made her way towards the door. As she walked through the kitchen Bridget was still sitting in her highchair, content. Beca walked up to the small child, observing her for a moment longer. Before turning to leave she leaned down to place a kiss on her blonde head. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

She sat in her car in the driveway for what felt like hours. Chloe never came out, she had said all she could say, there was obviously no changing Beca’s mind. Finally as the day’s sun faded Beca started the car and began driving. She didn’t drive straight to her father’s house; she meant to but instead found herself turning onto the road that lead to her and Chloe’s favourite park. Once she arrived Beca got out of the car and sat under the nearest tree. It wasn’t comforting really, to be in a place that Chloe loved so much, but still Beca stayed. She sat under the tree, crying. The tears overwhelmed her, clouding her vision and making it hard to breathe. Still though, she sat.

When she finally arrived at her father’s house it was past midnight. She waited until she collected herself to show up. The last thing she wanted to do tonight was to have to offer more explanation than absolutely necessary. She had no more tears to cry and she certainly didn’t want to cry in front of her father and Shelia.

“Beca, sweetheart, its after midnight, are you okay? What are you doing here?” Shelia’s voice was gentle, and not nearly as perturbed as Beca would expect when someone shows up unannounced so late at night.

“I…I…I, I just need to crash here,” was all she could muster. She couldn’t bring herself to say she’d left Chloe, and Bridget, and she wasn’t in the mood to talk about it.

Without another word Shelia took her bag and led her to the guest room. Apparently the next day was her day off, she told Beca they could sit and talk then. Not that she wanted to talk to Shelia, but she would have to explain herself. Last Shelia and her father knew she and Chloe were in a solid, happy relationship and enjoyed living together. She had even mentioned the possibility that they would get married sometime soon to her father, who the idea delighted. Walking out on them and showing up in the middle of the night; that would definitely have to be explained. At least she wouldn’t have to do it right this moment.

Beca slipped off her jeans and slid into the guest bed. It was hard and not even close to being as warm as the bed she shared with Chloe. How could it be, all of the warmth and comfort in Beca’s life came from Chloe. Sleeping alone, that would definitely be difficult for Beca to adjust to. She would have to though, this was her decision, she needed to do this. She couldn’t jump into something she wasn’t ready for, something as big as parenthood just to save her relationship.

She looked at her phone, it was now past 1; fortunately for Beca she didn’t have work the next day. She hovered over the messing icon for a few moments before tapping it. I love you she typed out. She had said I love you to Chloe every night for almost six years, it felt incredibly sad to feel she couldn’t tonight. She didn’t hit send, she couldn’t hit send. You can’t leave someone and then tell them you love them. If she loved her enough, she wouldn’t have left. That was probably what Chloe was thinking right now. Beca threw the phone down onto the floor with no regard for its value, intrinsic or otherwise. She grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed, covering her head with it. There was nothing she could do to stop the thoughts running through her head, or the emotions weighing on her heart. Still though, she attempted to sleep. She tossed and turned for hours before finally settling. Perhaps her emotions or were spent or maybe her body just couldn’t handle anymore; either way Beca was thankful for sleep’s embrace. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just want to say hi to everyone who is reading and following this story. I really appreciate that you’ve chosen to follow this fic. I have a lot in store for Beca and Chloe and I hope you’ll enjoy reading it. Your feedback as always is greatly appreciated, please continue to leave reviews and let me know what you think. Good, bad or otherwise I always love to know people’s thoughts. It really helps me to improve my writing to know how readers respond, and what I’m doing well/not so well. You can also hit me up on Tumblr, same username, with your feelings. So thank you for reading, and enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

Beca sat upright in the bed she currently occupied, rubbing her eyes, slightly confused about her whereabouts. Moments later when she remembered the events of the evening past, she couldn’t believe she had forgotten. How do you forget walking out on the love of your life. Its life changing and horrible and so many emotions are felt, maybe that’s why she’d rather forget. If it wasn’t for the dull ache in her stomach she probably wouldn’t have bothered to get out of bed, but someone would look for her eventually. Sheila probably, or maybe even her father, she would have to explain her presence in their house. She barely made it over there for holidays and the occasional dinner at her father’s request, showing up unannounced just to see them wasn’t really her style. She would be forced to give them the real explanation; the one she so desperately wished wasn’t real at all.

The clock on the bed side table told her it was just after noon, or was it one; who knows, Beca had never been good with a non-digital clock. Who cared anyway, she had no work and no one to answer to anymore. The feeling of emptiness in her heart when she contemplated this notion was overwhelming. Beca lay in bed for a few more moments, savouring the time before she would need to face reality and talk about her feelings. She was sure Shelia was just waiting in the kitchen for her, hopefully she’d have coffee.

Beca was correct in her assumption, when she finally made her way down the stairs her step-mother was indeed sitting in the kitchen, coffee in hand. She hesitated for a moment before stepping over the threshold. She wanted nothing more than to go back upstairs and curl up, but real life doesn’t work that way. It never had for Beca, no matter how hard she tried to keep her feelings and realities tucked away in a corner where no one could reach them, they always came out. That’s the nature of being human, your extreme emotions felt and experienced always managed to find their way out, no matter how hard you try to bottle them.

“Coffee?” Shelia asked when Beca finally entered the kitchen.

“Yes please, thank you.”

Beca took a seat across from her step-mother at the table. They didn’t always have the type of relationship where they could sit and talk civilly; it was thanks to Chloe mostly that this had developed. Over the course of their relationship her girlfriend had encouraged her to mend the burned bridges between her and her father and to give her step-mother a chance. Beca learned that Shelia really wasn’t a step-monster and that she and her father were actually a good couple. The only reason she barely came over was due to her busy schedule, but when she did spend time with them, she tended to enjoy it. This, of course wasn’t an enjoyable visit, but it was still better than being somewhere alone.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, but was only brief, silent minutes according to the clock on the stove. It was clear her step mother didn’t want to push her, but more often than not, Beca needed a push. She wasn’t one to speak up first, but a little nudge in the right direction, by the right person and she was spilling her guts. Sheila staring her down silently was beginning to make her uncomfortable, perhaps that was all the push she needed this time.

“I guess you’re wondering why I just showed up here last night.”

“I am, but we don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t want to.”

Shelia was being sincere, Beca had the innate ability to detect bullshit and this wasn’t it. If she didn’t want to talk, she didn’t have to, a perfect out but one she couldn’t take.

“I left Chloe,” the words escaped her lips and tore at her heart all over again. She broke her own heart admitting that of her own accord she left her beloved girlfriend, all alone.

“Oh,” Shelia’s voice was filled with surprise. She had expected to hear they had a fight or something, or that Beca just needed some space. It never would have crossed her mind that Beca might actually leave the only person she’d ever really loved; romantically that is. Over the past few years she had come to see how much her step-daughter truly loved Chloe. This revelation was unfathomable, but surely Beca had a reason. She waited for a girl to speak again.

“Aubrey and Todd named us guardians to Bridget in their will, but I’m just not ready for it. I told Chloe I wasn’t ready for a kid and I just couldn’t do it.” Beca sighed deeply, adding, “They’ll both be better off.”

Shelia considered her words carefully before speaking, “you don’t actually believe that do you?”

“Yeah I do.”

There was nothing that could be said to comfort Beca in this moment. Even if there was, her step-mother didn’t have the words.

“I’m just going to go back and lay down okay?”

“Okay.”

With that Beca left the kitchen and made her way back upstairs. It wasn’t much of a conversation but at least now Shelia knew why she was there. With any luck she’d fill her father in and Beca wouldn’t have to have a painful conversation with him. She felt like an idiot, she had berated him for years for leaving her mother and now she had walked out on Chloe. Like father like daughter.

Beca threw on a pair of her headphones and turned the volume up on her iPod as loud as it would go. Anything she could do to drown everything out, the thoughts in her mind and the throbbing ache in her heart. The ability to forget was the only comfort she could indulge in right now.

She never ended up having to talk to her father. He was so much like Beca, she figured he just realized it was too much for her. All he said was that she could stay there as long as she needed and that they were there for her. No argument, no lecture, just love. Beca had learned when she let her father back in that all he ever wanted to do was love her, even if he was crappy at showing it. Another thing they have in common.

The next few weeks passed in much the same manner as the first day. Beca only left the house to go to work. There was no one she wanted to see, no one she could bear talking to. All of their friends were sure to take Chloe’s side in the matter. She walked out, she didn’t deserve to have anyone on her side anyway. Aubrey’s death had been devastating to her, but it was now, in her darkest hour that Beca missed the blonde the most. Aubrey had become her person to turn to when she couldn’t talk to Chloe. She had always been her go to person when she had problems in her relationship. Aubrey could always calm her down and talk her back into Chloe’s arms. Now she didn’t have Chloe, and Aubrey wasn’t there to knock the sense into her. She wasn’t there to convince her that she had everything she needed with Chloe, she just needed to take a leap of faith. That was what Beca wanted, Aubrey there to talk to but that was impossible and it broke her heart. Heart break, Beca needed to get used to that, it didn’t seem to be going away any time soon.

It was just over a month after Beca walked out on Chloe that her father answered the door to find the red head standing there. She had tears in her bright blue eyes, a baby in her arms and looked beyond worn out. It hurt him to see his daughter’s love looking so broken.

“Chloe…” he started, not sure what to say, “Beca’s actually not here right now.”

Chloe sniffed, stifling more tears, “I know. Actually I’m here to see you. I didn’t know what else to do, where else to go.”

Sam Mitchell opened the door wider, motioning for the redhead to come in.

“I’m sorry to just show up like this Dr. Mitchell.”

“Its Sam, you know that. Do you want anything?”

Chloe shook her head, “I took a sabbatical but I have to go in for an important meeting with my boss, and do some paperwork and stuff. I don’t know how long its going to take. I just, I need someone to watch Bridget. I know you have Wednesdays off and I just thought maybe…” her voice trailed off.

Dr. Mitchell smiled. “Of course I’ll watch her. Chloe really, if you need anything don’t hesitate to call me.”

Chloe began to sob uncontrollably, leaving Beca’s father stunned. He sat down next to the young woman on the couch, taking Bridget from her arms and placing an arm around her. “I’m so sorry Chloe. I should have called you, I should have made sure you were okay sooner. I care about you, I didn’t stop just because Beca left. I’m sorry.”

He rubbed her back in an effort to soothe her but the tears kept falling. He began to feel extremely guilty. It had been a month and he hadn’t bothered to check on her, or to see if Beca had. He was so concerned with trying to help Beca that he ignored the fact that someone else he cared about was hurting in this situation. Beca was his daughter but over the past six years he had become close with her girlfriend. He had expected the girl to be his daughter in law, not to be sitting on his couch crying, alone. He hadn’t made enough of an effort to fix his relationship with Beca’s mother, but he couldn’t let her throw this relationship away.

When her sobs became fewer and far between, Sam spoke up again. “Go to your meeting dear, Bridget and I will have a grand time. Its been a while since I took care of a baby but I think I still remember how.”

Chloe let out a laugh, and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Thank you. I hope to be back to pick her up before Beca gets home.” Chloe knew the other woman’s work schedule and didn’t anticipate business at her working needing any more than an hour or two.

Dr. Mitchell spent the afternoon playing with Bridget as Chloe went off to her meeting. He hadn’t taken care of a baby since Beca was small, but everything came back naturally. It pained him to know this sweet little girl had lost her parents so tragically, but at least he knew Chloe was probably taking good care of her. Beca had told him stories of how good Chloe was with children and how much she wanted one of her own. She hadn’t discussed with her father her own issues surrounding children, not wanting him to feel blamed for her problems. Her parents’ divorce had a lot to do with it though, she felt like her childhood was broken between all the fighting and their eventual divorce. Beca felt like she didn’t know how to give a child a good life, or a loving environment to grow up in. She couldn’t bring herself to tell her father this though, because she knew he loved her and didn’t want him to feel she felt otherwise.

Just as Bridget was knocking over their tenth block tower there was another knock at the door. Chloe was back to pick Bridget up, looking decidedly brighter than a few hours prior. Sam let the red head in and walked her to the living room where Bridget was beaming up at them both from the floor.

“Hey sweetheart, did you miss me?” Chloe cooed, picking the small girl up and kissing the top of her head. “I missed you, yes I did. I love you.” She was now tickling her, and kissing her cheeks. Beca’s father smiled watching the two interact. It was clear Chloe loved Bridget more than anything in the world. There was nothing good about losing someone as close to you as Aubrey was to Chloe, but at least she had Bridget to soften the blow. Whenever she felt upset or angry or anything, one smile from Bridget and it was like the only she could feel was the happiness bursting out of her chest.

“Thanks for watching her Dr…I mean Sam,” Chloe said as she made her way back to the front door.

“Anytime,” he smiled back at the two girls. “Chloe, seriously, if you need anything, please call.”

“I will.”

Beca pulled into her father’s driveway after a long day at work. It was strange but she could have swore she saw Chloe driving off the street as she drove up it. Could Chloe have been there to see her? If she was, why did she leave? Surely her father would have told her that she’d be home from work any minute. It probably wasn’t Chloe, just another red head. Besides, if it was Chloe, what would Beca even say to her. She wasn’t ready to face her. She still felt the same way she did a month ago, not ready for a kid and everything that comes with it, no matter how much she still wants to be with Chloe. That’s another thing about feeling and human emotion; you feel the way you feel regardless. Feelings don’t just change because we want them to, or because we need to feel something different. The catalyst for a change of heart must be a lot bigger than just shallow desire.

Much like every other day when Beca arrived home after work dinner was ready, tonight’s dinner apparently having been cooked by her father. Wednesday’s were his day off which meant it was his turn to cook, but usually that meant he threw something in the crockpot, not that it wasn’t always good. Beca had become used to sitting down to the table with her father and Shelia for dinner every night. They didn’t make her talk or try and talk to her if she didn’t want to, but they did insist she join them. It was nice really, the family dinners, even when they didn’t talk.

“What did you make tonight pops?”

“Just some stew, I didn’t really have the time to prepare anything else.” He decided not to add the part about how he was busy babysitting Bridget, deciding that was for a later conversation. Dumping that kind of information on Beca right after a long day was unfair.

Tonight they actually talked at dinner, just about Beca’s day at work and a big, new account Shelia had been given at her job but it was still a conversation. Her father knew what he really wanted to discuss but opted instead to indulge in the pleasant conversation about the work day. He would talk to Beca after dinner, without Sheila. What he had to say was important and he was sure Shelia would agree, but this was between him and Beca.

When their plates were cleared Beca’s father whispered something in his wife’s ear, and took off to the living room, gesturing for Beca to follow him. It was odd really, ever since she had arrived her father had never once took her aside to talk to her. Maybe that was the problem, maybe she needed a talking to earlier than this. She had no idea what was coming, but she followed the man nonetheless into the living room. Beca took a seat on the couch across from her father who was sitting in an arm chair.

“Beca we need to talk about you and Chloe,” her father started.

Beca’s heart dropped, and a lump began to form in her throat. What all of the sudden had prompted him to want to talk to her about Chloe, about her relationship, about her leaving. Even before he spoke Beca could feel the tears form in her ducts. She had wet, salty tears just trying to claw their way out of her pale blue eyes. Why did they have to talk about this, what was there to say. She left because she couldn’t handle it and that was the end of the story. Now she should be thinking about moving on, maybe she needed to leave her father’s house. Now was not the time to talk about her and Chloe, there was nothing left to say. At least that was how Beca saw it, she messed up and now it was over. Life is not that simple though, and relationships are never that black and white. Nothing like this is just over.

“I saw Chloe today, and before you say anything, please let me finish.”

Beca obeyed her father’s wish and sat silently awaiting his next words.

“She came over her because she had a meeting to go to and she needed someone to watch Bridget. She knew it was my day off so she left her with me for a few hours. For the few minutes I did see Chloe though honey, she was broken. I’ve never see that girl so upset. She’s usually so full of life and energy; at least she was, when she was with you.”

The tears were flowing now, like a river down her pale skin. It hurt, everything he said hurt. He saw her, she didn’t. She needed someone, she wasn’t there for her. She was broken and upset, and she couldn’t comfort her. This was the worst thing her father could have said to her. Why did he have to tell her how bad Chloe was still hurting. If she didn’t know, maybe she could move on. Knowing it though made it that much harder to try and forget.

Beca still didn’t speak, sensing her father had more to say. She sat quietly waiting for him to continue.

“Can I ask you a question Beca?”

Beca nodded.

“Let’s say circumstances were different. Let’s say Chloe could get pregnant, by you, by accident. Just for argument’s sake. You’re not ready for kids, but what if she had gotten pregnant? What would you have done, would you still have left her?” His voice sounded tinged slightly with anger, or maybe it was just the same pain she was feeling coming off as anger.

Beca considered his words, it was an impossible scenario but still a valid question. “No.”

“No, exactly, you wouldn’t have. So what makes you think its okay for you to have left her with Bridget, alone?”

His words were like another arrow through Beca’s already shattered heart. He was asking her everything she had already asked herself. What exactly possessed her to leave someone she loved so much alone to raise a kid.

Her father moved to the couch and put an arm around her. “It’s a different situation Beca, I know it is. Still though, its Chloe who you love and Bridget, who I’m guessing you also love. Why not at least try Beca? Try like you would in the other scenario. Don’t you think you owe it to Aubrey, to Chloe and to yourself to at least try a little harder?”

Beca hadn’t really tried; she had left after only 3 weeks. She laid her head on her father’s shoulder and took everything in.

Her father wrapped her up tightly in his arms and kissed her forehead before speaking again.

“I know I have no right to lecture you about sticking around for your family, but Beca, I think we can both learn from my mistakes. Don’t let something that could make you so happy pass you by because you’re scared, or you don’t think you can do it. If there is anyone in this world who can help you get over your fears and show that you can do this, its Chloe. I know how much you love her, don’t waste that love Beca. There is nothing worse than love that goes to waste in the face of fear.”

Words of wisdom, that’s what fathers are for right. Beca hugged her father tight before releasing her grip on the man. She still needed time to take everything in, but for now she could rest a little easier knowing her father understood all that she was going through. It was comforting to know how much he cared about her, though the truth in his words still stung. Maybe Beca did need to face her fears. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again readers, I just want you to know that you're all awesome. I'm glad people are enjoying this story, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it. I really appreciate the feedback I've received so far, so I hope people will continue to leave reviews and share their thoughts. If you're so inclined you can also find me on Tumblr and share your thoughts, same url as my pen name. Enjoy this next chapter, and know there is more to come for Beca and Chloe's relationship.

**Chapter 4**

Beca lay in bed, darkness overtaking the evening’s dim light, her father’s words still ringing in her ears. Truth had always been a bitter pill for her to swallow, and tonight the lump in her throat caused her to lie awake. Had she really done something as awful as her father had done all those years ago. This was different wasn’t it, it had to be different. She couldn’t be that person, but maybe she was. Beca’s fingers fumbled their way across the nightstand looking for her cellphone; it was only just after ten, not too late to make a phone call. She waited with baited breath and breathed a sigh of relief when words finally echoed out from the other end.

“Beca? Sweetheart, what’s up?”

“Hi mom, I just…I need to talk to you.”

“Do you want to meet for coffee tomorrow?”

“Can you meet me tonight?”

“Sure sweetheart.”

Her conversation with her father had been an eye opener, but she still wasn’t sure how she felt. Right now, what Beca really needed was her mother’s assurance. Her father was still up watching television when she made her way down the stairs. She let him know where she was going and assured him she wouldn’t be too late. She was 25 but it still felt right to keep him in the loop. He gave her a small smile and she was off. She drove for twenty minutes before finally reaching a local café. It was a 24 hour place, and a spot she had met her mother many times before. Usually their talks involved Beca telling her mother how happy she was with Chloe and how great things were going, sadly this time would be the opposite. Her mother had already arrived occupying a table in corner of the establishment when Beca walked in. Beca’s mother stood to offer a hug that was more comforting to the brunette than she knew.

“Dear, are you okay? What has us meeting like this in the middle of the night?” Her mother’s voice wasn’t angry as she said this, just concerned. Beca had asked her to coffee to talk plenty of times in recent years, but never this late and never with such desperation in her voice.

“I left Chloe,” she got straight to the point.

“Oh sweetheart, what happened?”

Beca explained about Aubrey and Todd, which her mother had already known and about them inheriting Bridget, which she clearly hadn’t known. She discussed how difficult she found things, and told her about the night she left and her conversation with her father. She said how she didn’t know what to do and told her all about how much she missed the red head. Her mother had always been difficult to read but Beca found after her explanation that her mother’s expression seemed almost angry. When she finally finished, she took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what her mother would say. She would finally get the advice she really needed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What?”

“I can’t believe you walked out on her.”

“Mom, are you serious? I just told you why I had to leave.”

“No Beca, you just told me what a fool my daughter is.”

“Seriously?”

Beca’s mother shook her head, “seriously Beca. Wow. I don’t even know what to say to you right now.”

“You could start by saying you understand, and offering me something more than your obvious disdain. Jesus, why doesn’t anyone understand where I’m coming from? Why doesn’t anyone care about my feelings in all of this?”

“Beca, do you know who cares about your feelings? Who understands you and who would want to help you through this? Chloe.”

A look of realization flashed across the brunette’s face.

Her mother continued, “Chloe cares about you Beca, she cares about your feelings, your fears, your hopes. She cares about all of that, and if you had talked to her instead of running away, she would have helped you. Beca that’s what you do in a relationship, you help each other work through your issues. What you don’t do is run away and leave each other alone to deal with the world. You don’t leave the person you love Beca.”

She couldn’t help the tears that began to roll down her face. All of this time she had expected people to understand why she had to leave. That was the thing though, she didn’t have to leave, she could have stayed and talked to Chloe. She hadn’t once in the month after the accident really sat down and talked to Chloe about her feelings. She just bottled them up and walked away when it got to be too much. No wonder no one, not even her own parents could take her side in all this. She didn’t have a leg to stand on; she had done something so incredibly stupid it was beyond anyone’s comprehension.

They sat for a few more minutes, her mother giving her a chance to take in what she had been told.

“Mom?”

“Yeah Beca?”

“What do I do?”

“You make it right.”

That was all Beca needed to hear, she knew exactly what she needed to do. She needed to give Chloe the chance she never had in the first place. She just hoped Chloe would give her another chance. If she was in Chloe’s position, she would definitely be hesitant to forgive.

It was almost midnight when Beca got back to her father’s house. Too late to call Chloe or to go and see her now. She and Bridget would almost certainly be sleeping and she didn’t want to wake them. She would go and talk to Chloe first thing in the morning, which left her all night to actually think of what she wanted to say. Sorry seemed so profoundly inadequate to Beca. You said sorry when you were late, or you broke a coffee mug, not when you abandoned someone. She could say she was sorry a thousand times and that still probably wouldn’t be enough.

Beca ran through the words over and over, formulating her thoughts into a speech. She needed to be composed when she talked to Chloe, and she needed the other woman to feel the conviction behind her words. Beca’s world was dark and gloomy without Chloe in it and if she ever wanted to see colour again, she needed to do exactly what her mother said and make this right. She even debated writing out her words but decided against it knowing she couldn’t forget and she wanted it to come straight from the heart.

She got up early the next morning and paced around the room for what seemed like hours. She wasn’t ready, she thought she was ready but she wasn’t. Could you ever be ready to face possible rejection? To face the possibility that you’ve ruined the best thing that ever happened to you and that you could never get it back. Beca wasn’t sure, but she would have to get ready because every moment longer that she hesitated was a moment longer that Chloe was alone. She called in sick to work and got in her car, taking one final deep breath before starting the engine.

Beca drove in circles, driving almost to their house before turning around and driving almost back to her father’s. Finally she decided to stop at the mall before going on to see Chloe. Beca hated the mall but today it would provide a much needed distraction. She needed to calm her nerves before talking to Chloe, and there was also something she wanted to get. Beca walked around for a few minutes before she finally found an appropriate store. The young girl behind the counter smiled when she walked in and asked her if she needed any help. She didn’t; not really, she knew exactly what she was looking for. The clerk offered her a gift bag for her purchase which Beca immediately accepted. She paid the woman and walked out of the store, decidedly calmer than half an hour earlier. She made her way back to her car and resolved to go straight to the house to see Chloe. No more stalling, no more nerves, she needed to talk to her now.

It was just after 11 am when Beca finally arrived at her house. She still had her key but decided that knocking would be more appropriate. She needed their conversation to be had willingly; she needed to know what Chloe wanted to talk to her. It would break her heart if she didn’t, but she felt it was right to give her the option. Beca knocked, nervously awaiting an answer. She knocked again, bringing her ear closer to the door. She heard no movement inside. Chloe would have no way of knowing that it was her at the door, so she was probably just out. Her car was in the driveway but perhaps she had taken Bridget for a walk.

Beca sat on the porch, deciding she needed to stay and wait for Chloe to come home, no matter how long it took. She checked her phone every 5 minutes as time ticked away. Twenty minutes, then forty, an hour, 90 minutes; after what seemed like an eternity Beca finally saw Chloe walking up the street pushing Bridget in a bright pink stroller. Adorable. Beca watched to see her reaction when she saw her sitting on the step. She didn’t smile, but it wasn’t angry either, she just seemed rather surprised. Chloe stopped on the walkway and just stared at Beca waiting for her to explain herself.

“Can we talk?” Beca asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, just let me put Bridget down for a nap.”

Chloe picked the already sleeping child up out of the stroller and walked up the steps. Beca immediately hopped down off the porch and picked up the stroller, bringing it up onto the porch. She followed Chloe inside, and took a seat on the couch. Chloe returned a few minutes later and turned on the baby monitor that was sitting on the table next to Beca. She took a seat on the opposite end of the couch and waited. Beca took this as an invitation to begin.

“Chloe, first I’m going to say sorry even though I know that doesn’t even begin to cover it. I am though, I am truly sorry for everything I’ve put you through. I never should have left you; it was stupid and incredibly childish and selfish. I don’t even know what I was thinking when I walked out. I let my fears overwhelm me and instead of talking to you I ran. You didn’t deserve to be left alone, it was wrong and I’m sorry. I love you so much, and I really hope you’ll give me another chance to show you,” Beca finished her speech and exhaled. Getting that off her chest calmed her nerves a little bit more. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, and raised a hand to wipe them away before they fell. She shouldn’t be crying, she isn’t the one who was hurt.

Chloe sat for a moment and contemplated Beca’s words. She had listened intently to what the brunette had to say, but still needed some time to formulate a response. Every day for the past month she had thought about what she would say to Beca if she saw her again, but now that she was here words failed her. She didn’t want to let it but her anger was overwhelming her.

“Beca, don’t take this the wrong way but you are a fucking idiot.”

Beca was shocked at the red head’s language, she almost never swore. Still though, she couldn’t blame her, she deserved it. Beca waited for Chloe to continue.

“All I’ve done for the last six years is love you and be by your side, no matter what. Then the one time that I need you the very most and you leave me. The worst part of this whole thing is that I know you know what it feels like to be abandoned by someone who loves you. You know how much it hurts and how awful it makes you feel and yet you still did it to me. Do you know how that makes me feel, to know that that person you love would do something to you knowing the pain it would cause? That’s what made everything so much worse Beca, knowing you knew how much you were hurting me. It hurt so much every day to be alone, to be without you, to not have you there when I needed you. I proved to you time and time again that you could talk to me and that I was willing and wanted to help you through anything, and you didn’t let me. I know you didn’t think you could do it, but I knew you could and I wanted to help show you that you could. Beca all I wanted to do was anything in the world that I could to help you, and you walked out.”

Tears were now streaming down both of their faces. With every word Chloe said Beca’s heart broke over and over and over. It was shattered by the time she finished. She had caused the love of her life so much pain, and hearing her tell her how much she was hurting broke her. Chloe sat across from her, running a hand through her fiery locks, before wiping her face with a tissue. Beca hesitated at first but then decided to move in closer to Chloe, taking her head in hers. Her heart leapt with joy when she didn’t immediately recoil at her touch.

“Chloe, I love you and I need you to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you; I thought I was doing what was best for everyone involved. I still don’t know how I could have ever thought walking out on you was the best thing, but I did and again I’m sorry. I don’t know if you can ever forgive me but I’m willing to do anything for a chance.”

Chloe took a deep breath, still allowing Beca to hold her hand. “Beca you need to understand that we’re in a relationship and if you’d like to continue to be in a relationship with me you need to talk to me, always and not run away. You need to be there for me and believe me when I say I’ll be there for you, no matter what. You need to understand that I get that you’re scared and that its okay to be scared because life is scary, but it’s a whole lot less scary if you let people help you face those fears. You need to accept all the responsibilities that come with being in a relationship Beca. I believe that you never wanted to hurt me, but you have and you need to prove to me that you’re not going to do that again. You need to prove to me that you want this, all of this Beca and that means being with me, and having Bridget in your life.”

Beca nodded, “I will spend every day for the rest of my life Chloe proving to you that this, you and me and Bridget is what I want. I love you and I love her and I still don’t know that I’m ready, but I’m willing to let you help me. I love you so much.”

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca softly on the cheek, “Beca I love you more than anything in the world but I swear to you if you ever walk out that door again, I am never opening it back up.”

The gravity of Chloe’s words hit her like a ton of bricks. She could never mess this up again, because in life we’re not granted unlimited chances and she was lucky enough to be getting this one. It wasn’t going to be easy, but Beca was going to have to try a hell of a lot harder than she had previously. She needed to do as Chloe said and accept the realities of what it meant to be in a relationship, and prove to her that she is ready. Being with Chloe was the best thing that had ever happened to Beca, she wasn’t going to be stupid enough to throw what they had together away.

Beca threw her arms around Chloe and held her tight. “I promise you that won’t be a problem, I can’t live without you. I love you,” she kissed the other woman’s jaw.

Chloe pulled away from the embrace suddenly, “we still have a lot of talk about Beca. You left because you said you weren’t ready for a kid. Bridget’s still here and she’s not going anywhere.”

Beca stood up, causing the red head to look at her quizzically. “I’ll be right back,” she promised, offering no further explanation. She ran to her car and grabbed the gift bag she had got from the mall from the passenger seat. It was a pink bag, with little elephants on it and it was stuffed with pink tissue paper. She ran back up the steps and into the house where Chloe was still sitting on the couch. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the bag.

“This is for Bridget, when will she be up from her nap?” Beca asked.

“She slept in this morning, so she may not even be asleep up there. Want to go check on her?”

Chloe and Beca walked up the stairs and into the spare bedroom which Chloe had apparently transformed from an office into a bedroom. In the corner was the crib and sure enough when Beca and Chloe looked over the sides, Bridget was still lying awake. She smiled up at them and laughed when Chloe reached a hand over the side to tickle her tummy.

“Come here sweetheart,” Chloe whispered, placing a kiss on the little girl’s cheek as she picked her up. Chloe moved to the other corner of the room and sat down in the rocking chair with Bridget. Beca kneeled on the floor next to them, smiling at the sight. She handed the bag to Chloe and watched as she helped Bridget open it.

Inside the bag was an adorable, soft pink teddy with a bow around its neck. Chloe smiled when she saw the stuffed animal. “Maybe you could call her Snuggles or something,” Beca suggested, eliciting a laugh from Chloe.

Beca took the pink bear and stood up, rubbing the bear’s nose against Bridget’s, the small girl giggling as the fur tickled her face. She took Bridget from Chloe’s arms and began to bounce her, kissing her on the cheek. She knew there was still a lot for her and Chloe to discuss but for now they were both content to just spend some time together, as a family. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again readers. Just wanted to thank everyone for following this story, and I do hope you’re enjoying it. As always, thank you for your feedback. I really appreciate it anytime someone takes the time to leave their thoughts. I’d love to know what people like/don’t like about the story/my writing, so comments are always welcome. You can also let me know on Tumblr, same username as this one. Just so you know there will probably be one or two more chapters after this as well as an epilogue for this story. Enjoy, and have a lovely day/night.

**Chapter 5**

Beca rolled over in bed, smiling when she saw the locks of red hair still draped over the adjacent pillow. She leaned over slowly and wrapped her arm around the sleeping woman, disappointment washing over her when the other woman rolled out of bed and out of her arms. Beca got up and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, lumbering down the stairs and into the kitchen as soon as she was done. When she turned the corner Chloe was sitting at the island, sipping on her coffee. The brunette stood for a moment in the door way, just staring. Beca had been home for a week and was met more often than she’d like with a luke warm reception from her girlfriend. Beca’s first instinct was to ask her what the hell was going on, but she knew it was her fault.

“Can we talk?” Beca asked hesitantly.

“About?”

“Just now…in the bedroom,” Beca looked down towards her feet.

“Oh, yeah, Beca…I’m, I’m sorry. Its just, you’re back and I promise you I’m glad you are, but I’m still hurt you left in the first place.”

Beca nodded in understanding, grabbing a coffee mug out of the cupboard and pouring her own cup. She had hurt Chloe immensely and couldn’t expect everything to go back to the way they were immediately. She was lucky enough that Chloe hadn’t made her sleep on the couch anymore after the first night back. She also hadn’t been giving her the silent treatment, which she really didn’t think she could handle after a month apart. Really things were better than she expected, but still she wished the other woman would let her hug her, kiss her and hold her. It was funny, more than anything she missed cuddling with Chloe at night. Chloe was a big cuddler and it killed Beca not to have the red head’s arms wrapped around her as she drifted off to sleep.

As Beca took her first sip of coffee Chloe got up from her chair, Beca expected her to leave the room without another word. Instead though she walked over to Beca and placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. For a moment they just stood there like that, Beca was confused but didn’t want to say anything.

“You know though, I love you and we will be okay. I guess I just need to see that you really are here for me and Bridget.” Chloe smiled, placing a quick peck on her girlfriend’s cheek.

“I love you too,” Beca whispered, and with that Chloe walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

The next couple of weeks passed, and Beca could see no real sign of things being okay between them. Chloe was still distant, and Beca couldn’t see why. Anytime she wasn’t at work, she was home, with Chloe and with Bridget. The only thing keeping Beca from going crazy was the fact that at the very least, Chloe always made a point to tell her she loved her. Beca knew Chloe and knew she wouldn’t say it if she didn’t mean it. She decided they needed to talk again, a longer, deeper talk that would get to the root of their issues. Chloe was out grocery shopping with Bridget, but as soon as she came home Beca would talk, and hopefully Chloe would listen.

An hour later Beca could hear the keys scraping in the lock and knew it was now, or things were never going to get better. Beca ran to the door to offer help with the groceries.

“I can get them, just take Bridget,” Chloe said, handing the child to Beca.

She began to cry immediately in Beca’s arms. The brunette made futile attempts at getting her to calm down. Eventually she just sat on the couch and let her cry it out in her arms as Chloe unloaded the groceries. Chloe seemed to have an innate ability to figure out what was wrong whenever Bridget would cry, but Beca was not equally blessed. She wasn’t wet, maybe she was tired or hungry, Beca had no idea. Why mankind had evolved without the ability to speak from infancy Beca didn’t know, it seemed like a solid trait for survival to her. She knew she and little Bridget would get on a lot easier if she could just tell her what she wanted.

“Aww sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Chloe questioned the small girl, tapping her lightly on the nose. “You’re probably just tired after going out huh? Come here, you can go for a nap.” Chloe picked Bridget up and took her upstairs to nap in her crib. Beca sighed in defeat.

When Chloe came back down she made her way straight to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

“Need some help?” Beca smiled, walking into the room to help organize the haul. They packed all of the food Chloe had bought away in its proper place in no time. When they were done Chloe decided she would go upstairs to read, but Beca followed her hoping to talk. She sat on the edge of the bed, tentatively, waiting to see if Chloe would put down her book. She nudged her gently which caused the red head to look up at her expectantly.

“Chloe, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Do you still want me here?”

“What?”

“You just don’t seem happy that I’m around. I know you say you love me, but your actions around read differently,” Beca stifled tears as she finished, fearing the answer.

“Oh Beca, I’m sorry. Of course I want you here, I love you, its just…”

“That I hurt you?”

“No actually, I mean yes that hurt, but I’ve forgiven you. You came back, and you’re obviously sorry.”

“Then what?”

“I haven’t seen that you actually want to take care of Bridget. You don’t take any initiative when it comes to her care. If I tell you to do something for her you’ll do it, but other than that its just me. You don’t jump up when she cries, or play with her just because. I believe that you want to be with me, but you don’t seem to realize that she’s here too. I just can’t let you in again if you’re just going to leave again because you can’t handle it, or don’t want to.”

Beca sighed heavily; she wasn’t doing a good enough job at taking care of Bridget. If she couldn’t show Chloe that she wanted to care for Bridget and that she was good at it, how could she expect their issues to be resolved. Beca started to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks, wet, hot and burning with fear. She wanted things to work with Chloe, and more importantly she did want to take care of Bridget, she just didn’t know how.

“Chloe I’m sorry, I really suck at this whole parenting thing. You’re like a natural and I’m a chicken with my head cut off. I want to jump up when she cries because I hate hearing her cry and not because it’s annoying, but because it means she’s upset or hurting or that she needs something. I want to play with her too, but I’m clueless Chloe, I don’t even know where to start. I just, I’m so in over my head. You, you are amazing, you’re a natural with her and you know what she needs and how to be there for her. I just don’t. I suck.”

Before she knew what hit her, the red head had scooted over next to her and put her arm around her.

“Beca, babe, you do not suck and I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I’m sorry for not giving you the crash course in child care that you so obviously need,” Chloe started, smiling, “I wasn’t always good, I’ve just had a lot of practice, from all the babysitting I used to do. My mother gave me some tips one time when we babysat one of my cousins.”

This revelation brought a smile to Beca’s face; maybe she could do this, with a little help from her girl. Her smile only grew wider when the red head placed a hand on her face, turning it slightly and leaned in for a kiss on the lips.

When she pulled away, Chloe spoke again, “I’m going to show you something, I should have shown you before. I got it after you left, and I completely forgot about it until now.”

Chloe got up from the bed and began rifling through the drawer. After a few minutes she pulled out a letter, still in a pristinely white envelope. There was a scrawl on the front that Beca thought she recognized, but she couldn’t place it. Chloe handed her the envelope and watched as Beca read it over.

_Dear Chloe and Beca,_

_If you’re reading this then something really awful has happened and I have been separated from you and my precious little angel Bridget. I’m writing you this to tell you that since I’m gone, I would very much love for the two of you to care for Bridget. Of course I would love more than anything to be there to see her grow up, but if I can’t be there, I know you are the next best thing. Chloe you are my best friend in the entire world and I know that you will give Bridget all the love in the world and then some. I trust that you can help her grow into a wonderful young woman. Knowing that my daughter won’t be alone if Todd and I aren’t there is the only thing keeping me from crying all over this letter. Beca, you probably think I’m only including you in this because you’re with Chloe, and I want you to know that isn’t true. Believe it or not, I actually think you’ll be great to her. You’re so full of love, even if you don’t know it. You’re passionate, caring, driven, fun and so much more, everything a little girl could ask for in a parent. Please teach her to always be herself and to never give up, that’s the biggest lesson I learned from you, and I know you can pass it on to her. I hope you’re not reading this but if you are, please take care of my baby girl. I love you, and thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Aubrey_

_P.S. Beca, please share with Bridget her father’s story one day. Tell her what a great guy he was and how much he loved her. There are plenty of people left that I know will share with her their stories about me, but he had no one but us. I know you thought he was just as awesome as I did, make sure Bridget knows too._

The letter was wet with Beca’s own tears when she finished reading. She wiped them off in an effort to preserve the words. Aubrey had loved her, believed in her and wanted her to raise her little girl if she couldn’t be there to do it herself. She had thought exactly as Aubrey said she would, that she was just selected because she was Chloe’s girlfriend. Now she knew different, and she wanted more than anything to live up to Aubrey’s expectations.

As Beca went to place the letter back in its envelope she noticed that there was something else. She tipped two small photos out into her hand. The first was a photo of Chloe holding Bridget, the day she was born. The second was of her, kissing the top of Bridget’s head when she was around a month old. The photographs only made Beca cry harder. She found herself in the warm embrace of Chloe again. Her girlfriend rubbed her back, and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

“I love you Beca, and we are going to do this, together.” They smiled at each other through the tears, Beca leaning in to kiss Chloe softly on the lips. “I love you too.”

A few days later things were decidedly much better. Chloe had held her as they fell asleep for the first time in almost two months, and things were looking up. She had told Beca about different cries, and how to figure out what Bridget wants. They spent tons of time playing together, all three of them. Beca learned which toys and games Bridget liked best, which came in handy for when Chloe was cooking dinner, or needed some time to herself. The crash course in child care was going well. Beca was even confident enough to look after Bridget one afternoon on her own as Chloe went out shopping.

When Chloe arrived back at the house, she dropped her bags by the door and went in search of Beca.

“Beca,” she called, “Becs, where are you?”

As she made her way towards the living room she could hear Beca, shushing her. “She’s sleeping,” the brunette whispered. There lay Bridget, fast asleep on Beca’s chest. Chloe couldn’t help but smile at the sight, it was beyond adorable. She sat down on the couch next to the two girls, smile still plastered across her face.

“How long has she been out?” she inquired.

“A few hours, I guess she got pretty tired from knocking down all fabulous block towers I built.”

“You look incredibly uncomfortable, here, let me take her upstairs.”

“No don’t, she’s comfortable, don’t wake her. Just throw a blanket over her; I think she’s a bit cold.”

Chloe grabbed a blanket off the top of the couch and draped it over them. She kissed Beca on the cheek and left to go make some dinner.

When Bridget finally awoke Beca carried her into the kitchen to join her girlfriend.

“Need any help?” Beca asked her.

“No, I’m fine. Its just chicken. You’re welcome to watch though,” Chloe smirked.

Beca took a seat, and watched her girlfriend cook. Bridget played with her hair, pulling it lightly. Beca began to tickle the small girl, her giggling was infectious.

“Umm Beca,” Chloe started, “its Bridget’s 1st birthday in a few days. I figure we should throw her a party. I know she’s so little and she won’t remember, but we’ve got to do something.”

“Of course, who should we invite?”

“I was thinking my parents, your father and Sheila, Aubrey’s dad, the Bellas, Jesse and I guess a few co-workers. I know some of mine have kids around Bridget’s age, and so does Ashley. Didn’t Jesse just have a baby too?”

“Yeah, a few months ago I think. So, Bridget will have some playmates.”

“Yes. I’m off, so I’ll organize it and stuff. Can you just invite Jesse and your parents?”

“Sure thing,” Beca smiled, “you excited for your party baby girl?” Bridget just laughed, slobbering a wet kiss on her cheek.

By the afternoon of the party their house was decorated with multi-coloured balloons, streamers and a banner that read Happy 1st Birthday. Chloe had done an excellent job setting up, and Beca had baked and decorated the cake. She told Chloe she wanted to contribute something to the party, and she hadn’t done a bad job either. Happy 1st Birthday Bridget was scrawled almost expertly across the cake in purple icing. Beca had even looked up how to create icing flowers on Youtube and had decorated the corners of the cake. Chloe took a picture to commemorate her handiwork.

Their guests, with the exception of Mr. Posen had arrived around 1 pm. He had told Chloe when she called him on the phone that he just couldn’t handle it. He had not been coping well with Aubrey’s death, and she could tell even during their brief conversation that he was drunk. He had been every time Chloe had seen him since the funeral. It was sad really, his wife and now his daughter both gone. He hadn’t always been great to them but Aubrey had told her and Beca that she knew he loved her. They weren’t on good terms at the time of her death though, and that only made the situation that much worse. Bridget was his own family left, and he couldn’t even bring himself to see her. Chloe e-mailed him weekly offering to visit with him, and sent him pictures but her attempts were met with no reply. She hoped that one day he’d come around so that Bridget could at least know one of her family members.

There were five other children at the party for Bridget to play with which clearly delighted the little one. Beca sat on the floor watching her interact with the other kids, which Chloe mingled with their adult guests. She loved the way her face lit up when she met another little one like her. She even hugged a male child just a little older than her, who Beca found out later was Chloe’s co-worker’s son Beau. Beca was sure she’d never seen anything more adorable in her life.

When the cake was finally served the whole room sang to Bridget to celebrate her special day. Moments later Beca’s masterpiece was all over the little girl’s face. Totally worth the effort Beca thought. Everyone enjoyed the cake and even commented on her icing work. Beca’s father nearly choked when he found out his daughter who would barely make toast had baked and decorated the cake.

When the cake was eaten and the presents were opened Chloe cleared her throat to make a speech. She wanted to thank the guests for coming and for celebrating Bridget’s first year of life. Instead of words though, Chloe was standing there choking back sobs. Beca’s heart hurt looking at her girlfriend as she stood there waiting for her to collect herself. Instead of beginning her speech though, Chloe ran out of the kitchen. Beca heart’s dropped when she heard the front door slam; she handed Bridget to her father before running out the door after her. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello awesome readers. Here is your second last chapter before the epilogue. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. As always, thank you so much for the feedback. Knowing that people are enjoying it is awesome. Anything that can help me improve my writing is also more than welcome. So thank you for the kudos, and keep telling me your thoughts. Comments are always welcome.

**Chapter 6**

When she made her way outside Beca found Chloe sitting on their porch. As she moved closer she could see that her girlfriend was hunched over, head in her hands, sobbing. It hurt her to see her beloved girlfriend so devastated. Beca sat down next to the red head on the step and put her arm around her, slowly rubbing her back in an effort to comfort the other woman. Chloe’s sobs only seemed to intensify under Beca’s touch. Eventually Beca stood up, putting her hands on Chloe’s shoulders, and leaning in to touch their foreheads together. Chloe raised her head, tears still streaming down her cheeks to look Beca in the eyes. The brunette gave Chloe a peck of the lips, pulling back gently and offering a small smile. Chloe began to sob again heavily, much to Beca’s dismay.

“Hey, hey, Chloe, look at me,” Beca lifted up the other woman’s chin, “tell me what’s wrong.”

At first Beca thought she wouldn’t stop, but eventually Chloe lifted a hand to wipe away her tears and took a deep breath. She looked into Beca’s eyes for a moment, before telling her girlfriend what was on her mind.

“Aubrey’s little girl is a year old today and she’s not here to celebrate….” Chloe got out, stopping again to take a breath. “She’s not here now, and she won’t ever be. She’s never going to get to see her daughter grow up. She won’t get to see her first steps, hear her first word, take her to her first day of school, teach her how to ride a bike, nothing; she won’t be here for any of the big moments, or the little ones. Aubrey was finally happy, she found the love of her life and she was so excited to be a mother and then she had all of that taken away in a second. It is killing me Beca, to look at her and know she’ll never get to know her mother.”

Beca’s face now matched the look of her lover’s, tear stained and devastated. Chloe’s words had torn at her heart. Through all of this Chloe had been so strong, so composed and put together, for Bridget. On this day though all of the emotions she felt had come crashing down her on in the cruellest of ways. Chloe had lost her best friend in the world, and now had the added turmoil of getting to experience every moment of her child’s life. Every moment that Aubrey should get with Bridget would now have to be lived by Chloe, and as much as she loved the little girl, that broke her heart in a million little pieces. Every joyous occasion in Bridget’s life would forever be bittersweet for Chloe, including this milestone birthday.

Chloe spoke up after a few quiet moments where Beca just held her, “I miss her Beca.”

“I know babe, I miss her too, I really do,” Beca agreed.

They hadn’t become friends immediately, but years later Aubrey and Beca had become incredibly close.

Beca sat back down next to her girlfriend, putting her arm back around her, and kissed her cheek. “Did you know Aubrey told me you were going to ask me out?” Beca spoke up suddenly.

“What?”

“I guess you told her that you were going to ask me out, and she told me. She came over to my dorm room about a day or so before you actually asked. She said that you liked me a lot and that she knew I liked you too, our mutual toners were apparently so obvious. She told me that I had better say yes, and not give you any bs about not being ready, or lie about not be interested. I didn’t even know what to say to her, I just stared at her and she left. I was in shock, and I was nervous. Waiting for you to actually ask for that next little while was so hard. You know I would have actually said no, and given you that bs about not being interested had she not accosted me like that. I owe her so much,” Beca finished the memory, laughing quietly at the memory.

Aubrey had not at all been shy to just barge into her dorm and demand that she take up her friend’s offer of a date. She thanked her lucky stars that the woman had been so brazen though, it had prepared her for the offer and forced her to accept that she really wanted to say yes. All of the good times she had had with Chloe were in part thanks to Aubrey’s deep seated care for Chloe and her well-being.

Seconds later Beca heard a laugh, and smiled at Chloe. “She never told me that,” the red head admitted. “I knew you seem strangely calm and unsurprised by the fact that I was randomly asking you on a date.”

“Chloe, I wish as much as you do that Aubrey and Todd were still alive, but the universe works in cruel ways. I wish they could be here to see Bridget grows up, and I wish so much that Bridget could know them, because they were really awesome. Since they’re not though, we need to be the best moms to Bridget that we can possibly be. It hit me the other night when I was giving her a bath, she needs me; she needs us. We have this little person, this little girl who needs us to be there for her, and give her our everything.”

Chloe turned to face Beca, overcome with love and emotion and kissed her on the lips; passionately and full of love. “You’re right, and I love you, and Bridget. Shall we go back in and enjoy the rest of her party then?”

Beca nodded, taking Chloe’s hand and standing back up. The two women walked back into their house, and back into the kitchen to rejoin their guests. The adults were still mingling, offering small smiles as they walked back in. Beca could see her father at the head of the table, playing peek-a-boo with Bridget. When she saw them approach she stuck her arms out for Chloe, who immediately picked her up. Chloe pressed a kiss to the side of her head, and watched as Beca did the same.

She cleared her throat to speak, catching the attention of the adults in the room. “Beca and I just wanted to thank you all for being here with us to celebrate Bridget’s 1st birthday. We know that it would mean the world to Aubrey and Todd to know that you were all here, and that their little girl knew so much love in her life.”

Beca winked at the red head and mouthed “I love you”, before starting up another game of peek-a-boo with Bridget.

It was as an hour or so later when their party guests finally began clearing out. Beca and Chloe bid them farewell and thanked them again for coming. Soon enough it was just Beca’s father and step-mother that remained. Beca’s dad was having way too much fun crawling around on the floor with Bridget. It made all three women laugh to see him acting so silly. When he finally got up to leave, he handed Bridget over to Beca and kissed her on the cheek. Beca said goodbye to her parents and took Bridget up to her room, it was clear that she was ready for a nap and Beca could use some shut eye too.

Before walking out Beca’s father Sam pulled Chloe aside as Shelia waited in the entry way. He offered her a hug and told her what a great job she did on the party. There was something else he wanted to ask her about though, something that had been on his mind since his arrival.

“Aubrey’s father couldn’t make it?” he spoke up, noticing the shocked look on Chloe’s face at the question.

“No. He unfortunately prefers to drink away his feelings. He called and just told me that he couldn’t handle being here. I’ve tried to reach out to him, but he’s just so depressed. I mean I don’t blame him, he’s lost so much, but Bridget’s still here.”

Sam Mitchell nodded in understanding and gave Chloe another hug before leaving with his wife. Chloe made her way upstairs and found that both Bridget and Beca were asleep in their bed. She whipped out her phone, taking a quick photo to savour the moment. She put the device away and crawled in next to them, Bridget occupying the space between her and Beca. The red head kissed both of them on their foreheads and drifted off to sleep for a while herself.

A few days later Chloe was taking Bridget on a walk through their favourite park. This was a frequent occurrence, they usually went in the morning, the fresh air helping to wake them both up. Sometimes they would go again in the evening when Beca got home, all three enjoying the calm walk through the beautiful park. It was their favourite place, a place she and Beca had come on many a picnic date and the place they shared their first kiss. Chloe had told Bridget this story already, the first time they passed by the tree under which it took place. She’d probably tell her again a hundred times, she never got tired of sharing that story. After half an hour or so she sat down on a bench with Bridget; after walking they liked to sit and watch the birds and ducks. It was then that a man approached her, sitting down next to the girls.

“What brings you here?” Chloe asked him.

“A little birdie told me that you and Bridget come to this park every morning.”

“That’s true,” Chloe informed Aubrey’s father John.

“I’m sorry I missed your birthday sweetheart,” he whispered, tickling the small blonde girl’s chin. Bridget giggled and smiled at her grandfather.

Chloe smiled at the statement, “what made you come around?”

“That father in law of yours or whatever, Sam, is quite persuasive. Something about not leaving your family when they need you the most and not having regrets. I don’t even know how he found out where I work.”

“Well I’m glad he did.”

“Me too.”

Aubrey’s father reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope that read Happy 1st Birthday, handing it to Chloe. “That’s for college,” he said, “put it away for her.”

Inside was a blank cheque, post-dated until little Bridget’s 17th birthday. “I figured she’d get enough toys and stuffed animals for her birthday, I wanted to get her something a bit more practical.”

“I think she’ll definitely appreciate it,” Chloe smiled.

A moment later she handed Bridget to her grandfather, watching as she poked at his nose. This was the first time he had held her in a while, not being on good terms with Aubrey and Todd meant he wasn’t a frequent guest in their home. She could have swore she saw him wipe away a small tear as he looked at her.

“She looks just like Aubrey when she was a baby,” he spoke up suddenly.

“She’s beautiful,” Chloe responded.

They sat and talked for another hour or so before John rose from the bench, placing Bridget back in Chloe’s arms. He had to return to work, but he promised he would come around soon for dinner. He had admitted to Chloe that he was lonely, and that he knew drinking all the time wasn’t good for him, but it helped. She told him that he was more than welcome to visit with Bridget whenever, and that she hoped he would actually reply to her e-mails now. He smiled at the girls once more before walking away, back to his car.

The bright morning had turned into a beautiful, warm afternoon and the walk back to their house from the park was lovely. Chloe told the kiss story again as they passed by that special tree. She also told Bridget other stories about her and Beca’s times in the park. Her favourite story was of a time when she, Beca, Aubrey and Todd had played truth or dare on the playground equipment well after dark. Surprisingly it hadn’t even been after a night of drinking; they just decided to stop there after a late dinner. Chloe had dared Aubrey to tell Todd a secret she’d never shared with him. She hesitated momentarily before whispering something in his ear. Chloe could still remember the excited yell he had let out. His eyes were wide and after confirming with a whispered really, he shouted “I’m going to be a dad,” for all of creation to hear. Chloe clapped a hand over her mouth, shocked; even she didn’t expect that secret. Beca just hugged them both in congratulations. Nine months later, Bridget arrived and they were all just as excited as in that moment.

When they arrived home Chloe was surprised to see Beca sitting on the couch reading a book.

“To what do we owe this pleasure?” Chloe asked excitedly. It was rare for Beca to be home in the afternoon on a weekday.

“Boss had to go to some important meetings; there was nothing he needed me to do so he told me to come home.”

“Do you want some lunch then?”

“I was just going to ask you the same thing, I can make you some famous grilled cheese,” Beca offered.

“Is it famous just because it’s something you can actually make?” Chloe teased her girlfriend.

The afternoon was spent eating the admittedly delicious grilled cheese sandwiches, building block towers, reading books, playing peek-a-boo and eventually falling asleep on the couch. Well Bridget fell asleep across Beca and Chloe’s laps; they turned the TV on low to watch some home renovation show or another. Chloe was infatuated by the shows, eyes lighting up at every renovation reveal. Beca always promised her they could renovate something in the house one day just so Chloe could do the demolition.

The three of them had adjusted well to life as a family, each day their bond growing stronger. Beca figured out how to take care of Bridget’s needs, even if she couldn’t verbalize them yet. She grew to love coming home every evening to find a little baby crawling around as her girlfriend cooked them dinner. She loved that her nightly routine meant bathing Bridget, drying her off, dressing her in adorable PJs and reading to her before she could finally turn in. She loved that mornings meant being awoken by the smell of coffee, and she was greeted by two smiling faces when she made her way to the kitchen to enjoy it. She was glad her parents had told her what a fool she was for leaving, she wouldn’t want to miss any of this for the world. All of this occurred to her as she lay sleeping one night and it gave her an idea.

It was a few days later when her idea came to fruition. They were sitting alone on the couch, watching a romantic comedy when Beca knew she couldn’t wait another second to follow through. She gave Chloe a peck on the cheek causing the red head to turn away from the movie to look at her. The guy was about to get the girl, but Chloe had seen this one so many times before, she wouldn’t miss it. “What was that for babe?”

“I just love you.”

“Well then, by all means, kiss away.”

Beca smiled, “I will definitely take you up on that offer…after you answer one question for me though.”

“What’s that? I really could use some kisses so I’ll answer anything.”

“Will you marry me?”

Beca pulled a small, velvet covered box out of her pocket and smiled at Chloe as she waited for her answer.

Chloe’s jaw dropped in shock. She had been waiting years for this moment, and now that it was finally here she was at a loss for words. There was only one word she wanted to say, but the lump in her throat was stopping her from saying it. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

“Yes,” she spit out, tears now forming in her eyes. “Of course yes. I just love you too.”

Beca let out an audible sigh of relief, “I thought you weren’t going to answer there for a second.” She kissed Chloe on the lips, thanking her for her answer. Chloe kissed her back, again and again and again, thanking her for her question. Suddenly she pulled away from their embrace, looking deep into Beca’s eyes, considering her momentarily. She now had a question on her on tongue, but wasn’t sure about asking it.

“Let’s elope,” was all she said, the question mark implied as she continued to stare at her love. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This will be the last official chapter of this particular story, but there will be an epilogue set at some point in the future. Thank you again to everybody who has been reading and following this story. Your readership is much appreciated. As always, your feedback is also greatly appreciated. I would love to know what you thought of this story, and any constructive criticism on the writing. Thank you again, and enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

“Really Chloe?”

“Yes really Beca. Let’s run away somewhere like a gorgeous beach or something and just get married, just us.” Chloe put her hands on Beca’s face and pulled her in closer, kissing her passionately and sweet.

“Well, I like that idea, but I always imagined you were the type to want the big wedding, white dresses and all that jazz. I figured you’d been dreaming about it forever,” Beca admitted.

“You want to know what I actually dreamed about?”

“What’s that?” Beca indulged her, resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder.

“I dream about everything after the wedding, about being married. I dreamed about moving into a house in the suburbs, waking up every morning next to my beloved, having a bunch of little ones running around. I dream about all that sort of stuff and I’d rather we saved our money for the future.”

Beca just thought for a moment, considering everything she’d said. It sounded nice, and they already had the house in the suburbs and one little one. Running away to a beach somewhere sounded nice, perfect really. Beca never wanted the whole big wedding thing, or really any wedding for that matter. She would love to sip margaritas or even just build sand castles on the beach with Chloe and Bridget after their low key nuptials. She needed to be sure though, sure that this is what Chloe actually wanted.

“You’re sure then? Not even your parents. I mean we could do a small wedding in the backyard, just parents and a few friends. I’ll even wear a fluffy white dress if you want, or we can still go casual. I just want to know that this is really what you want, and we’ll do it, tomorrow even.”

Chloe just looked into Beca’s eyes, staring, smiling and just enjoying the moment. Beca wanted her to have anything and everything she wanted, she wanted their day to be perfect. A few tears escaped her eyes before she could stop them. She didn’t want to cry or ruin this moment, it was too perfect but she was overcome.

“I can’t do it without her,” Chloe spoke up suddenly.

Beca looked at Chloe; questions abound on the tip of her tongue.

“A big wedding,” Chloe clarified, “I can’t do the whole big wedding thing without Aubrey. It would hurt too much. I want to marry you, I just can’t do it that way. So, can it just be us?”

Beca leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Chloe’s, “it can be just us,” she whispered.

The movie had long since ending, and the credits had rolled. Chloe laid her head down in Beca’s lap and the two of them just sat like that, eventually drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Beca was startled awake by faint cries coming from the bedroom; Bridget was awake. She tried her best to move Chloe off of her and onto the couch, adjusting the blanket over her before walking upstairs to the bedrooms.

Bridget stopped crying once she saw that Beca had come for her, this put a smile on the brunette’s face. She picked her up, giving her a kiss good morning. “Good morning sweetie, how would you feel about a trip to the beach?” Bridget just laughed.

When Beca returned downstairs she could see that Chloe was awake, sitting upright on the couch still wrapped in the blanket. Beca put Bridget down, sitting down across from her on the floor. They both watched as she played with the blocks scattered across the floor. They watched for a few minutes, as she stacked them in small piles. It looked to Beca more like she was organizing them rather than attempting to build anyway. A few minutes later and she had picked up one of the blocks and stared at it. She held it out for Beca who stuck out her arm as far as she could reach. When Beca couldn’t reach it, she expected Bridget to crawl over and offer it to her. Instead she was shocked to see the little one attempt to stand. Chloe let out a squeal at the child’s first steps. She walked the few steps over to Beca, who held her arms out to catch her as she fell. Beca took the block and kissed her on the cheek. She was soon joined on the floor by Chloe.

They watched as Bridget walked back and forth between her pile of blocks and them, bringing them over one by one. Beca was relieved that she started giggling every time she fell, as opposed to crying. She would just pick herself back up and continue on her mission. Eventually all the blocks were piled in front of Beca and Chloe, a few feet away from their previous resting place. When she got tired of the blocks she settled down in Beca’s lap. They sat as the sun streamed in on them through the living room window. It was quiet, perfect.

In theory running off to elope was easy, in practice you actually had to be available to run off and Beca had work. It killed a little bit of the fun and spontaneity of the act that she had to ask for time off, and couldn’t get it for another week. It felt like the longest week of her life, tasks that were normally just mundane now felt arduous. She had booked a few days in a beach house for them, and made arrangements for the wedding. They would take Bridget, get married and the three of them could spend a few days just enjoying the sun, the sand and each other’s company. Beca was looking forward to it, nothing had ever sounded so lovely. They would deal with telling everyone and facing the consequences when they got back.

Beca trudged through the rest of the week at work, at the real estate office. When she decided to move back home and commit to Chloe and Bridget she also decided to give up working at the local studio, and took a full time position in the real estate office. If offered a lot more money and a much better schedule, perfect for someone who was trying to make things work with her family. Chloe told her she didn’t have to when she revealed her plans to the red head, but Beca insisted. She wanted to really, she wanted to be home every evening and she wanted to be able to support them financially, especially if Chloe wanted to stay home with their kids. She could always make music and mixes in her spare time, and if she ever felt the itch she could work with a local band on their album, just for a fun side project and some extra cash. It wasn’t a hardship, and she wouldn’t regret it, she had to assure Chloe of this before making the change permanent. Now that she had, she was a lot happier, not having to balance so much or work so many hours. It was going well, and she actually kind of liked the real estate business, it was interesting and kept her on her toes.

When Saturday finally rolled around Beca couldn’t contain her excitement. She packed up the car early, well before Chloe or the sun was up. When she was done she sat on the hood of her car just watching the sun rise. She reached into her pocket and fished out the rings she had been keeping there, rolling them around her palm. Beca thought it might take a while for Chloe to find rings she liked for them, but a quick trip to the mall proved otherwise. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw these in the store. They were pretty simple, Beca couldn’t see anything remarkable or particularly beautiful about them but Chloe loved them. Either way, she couldn’t wait to put it on her finger and never take it off. By the next afternoon she would be married and these rings would be a symbol of her commitment to Chloe.

It was an hour later when Chloe finally came down the steps of their house, locking the door behind her. Beca hopped down off the hood and gave both Chloe and Bridget a kiss on the cheek. Chloe strapped the child into her car seat and slide into the passenger side. The smile on her face that morning was unrivaled Beca thought, by anything she had ever seen. She was already happy, but that sight just made the whole adventure that much better. Chloe fiddled with the radio dial, trying to find a song that Beca wouldn’t find nauseating or overplayed. She gave up when the same song was on three different stations simultaneously and popped in a CD. David Guetta, Beca always had this one in her car. She smirked when “Titanium” came blaring through the speakers, she turned it down slightly to the benefit of the child in the backseat and began to sing. It was appropriate really, that this song, their song would play as they drove off into the sunset to elope.

_You shoot me down, but I won’t fall, I am titanium._

The beach house was cute Beca thought, small but not too small and just a short walk from the sand and water. As soon as she parked the car and Chloe and Bridget stepped out into the drive way Beca grabbed Chloe’s hand and pulled her in the direction of the beach. They could unpack later, right now Beca just wanted to enjoy the beautiful landscape. Beca kicked off her flip flops immediately on reaching the sand, and watched as Chloe did the same. They walked along the shore, water washing over their feet every so often. Chloe had one hand in Beca’s, the other arm holding Bridget up. The little girl laughed at the birds, and when the wind flicked her hair in her face, tickling her slightly.

After a while Chloe put Bridget down, Beca watched in awe as she felt sand between her toes for the first time. The little girl gave the ground a quizzical look, as if she didn’t trust it or something. She had never felt ground so squishy. After a few minutes Beca got down on her knees in the sand, glad she had opted to put on shorts this morning. She started to pack sand together; encouraged by the way Bridget stared. She wobbled over to Beca and offered her a handful of sand to add to her creation. Chloe ran back to the beach house to grab some towels and to change into shorts herself. When she got back she saw that they had already created three large mounds of sand, she presumed they were Beca’s attempts at castles and smirked. When they got tired of playing in the sand she spread the towels out on the beach, lying down on one and inviting Beca to take the other. Beca made sure Bridget was covered in sun block before lying her down in between the two of them under the sun, adjusting her hat so it covered her ears. The warm sun beat down on them, the perfect weather for a nap.

The next morning they allowed themselves to wake up to the sun peeking through the large windows. As excited as Beca was to get married, she was sure not to intentionally plan and early morning ceremony. She got out of bed, attempting to wake Chloe with a gentle kiss on the lips. She knew it worked when her favourite bright blue eyes were staring up at her. Chloe rolled out of bed immediately when she realized what day it was, but not before returning the brunette’s kiss. They would be getting married just after eleven in the morning. It seemed appropriate, not too early, not too late and they would have the rest of the day to just enjoy. Chloe threw on a sun dress, a new one picked out just for the occasion. She wanted to go casual, but she still said she wanted a special dress. It was golden yellow like the sun, and had a faint white flower print. Beca thought it looked amazing on her, but the again she thought anything and nothing looked amazing on Chloe. Beca also picked out a new sun dress; blue, to match her beloved’s eyes. She slipped it on, and took the time to style in her hair just the way Chloe liked. She finished the look with some matching blue earrings, and taking out her “ear monstrosity.” She could hear Aubrey’s voice ringing in her head, telling her how nice it would be for her to look presentable on such a special occasion. The last time she had said this to her was actually her own wedding day, but Beca felt the sentiment still applied.

There was something particularly romantic about just the two of them standing on the beach, looking deeply into each other’s eyes and declaring their undying love for one another. It was like nothing out of a cheesy romantic comedy, it was real and lovely and brought tears to Beca’s eyes. The only other people on the beach at the time were the officiate, and a couple of his associates; one of who was kind enough to offer to hold Bridget throughout the ceremony. Chloe’s eyes were the picture of beauty, wet with her own tears as Beca slipped the ring on her finger. The red head had read to her from Love by Samuel Taylor Coleridge and Beca had wished she had thought of poetry for the occasion. Everything had been beautiful, and she liked that it was a memory that only the two of them would have. Being the two only two people in the world to hold this memory in the depths of their minds and hearts felt special. When the ceremony was over they made sure the paperwork was in order, and thank the person who had looked after Bridget.

Chloe spread out a blanket on the sand and called for Beca to join her as she opened up the picnic basket she brought. All of Beca’s favourite things packed into the wicker basket. Chloe had brought it from home as a surprise for her new wife. They ate and talked and laughed, the calm morning turning into a beautiful, warm afternoon. Beca took a depth breath, taking in the moment, willing herself to remember it forever. Everything about this day begged to be held in the depths of Beca’s heart, to be recalled at a moment’s notice when she needed to feel like this again. Loved, and in love.

Their remaining days at the beach were spent swimming, enjoying time in the sand, munching on Chloe’s prepared picnics, or on lovely dinners out at beachside haunts. Going back to work after this vacation was definitely going be difficult. Even packing up the car tugged at her heartstrings. The only saving grace would be that Beca was going back home with Chloe as her wife.

The pulled back into their driveway just before five pm on Thursday night, and Beca was slightly taken a back to see her father and Shelia standing on the porch. It was moments after quirking eyebrow at them when she realized they had a standing dinner date on Thursday nights. It was their turn to host, as the week prior they had gone over there. She got out of the driver’s seat and made her way up the walkway to greet her parents. She was joined shortly by Chloe and Bridget, who smiled at the sight of Sam, her favourite playmate.

“Hey Becs, did you guys forget about our dinner?” her father asked cheerily.

“Yeah, sorry, I was kind of…distracted,” Beca smiled sheepishly. She looked down at the ring on her finger, and looked over to Chloe before speaking again.

“Actually dad, we just got back from the beach, we were on a little family vacation…and,” she hesitated again before adding this part, “we got married.”

Beca’s father stared at the two women for a moment, looking down at their hands which were now locked together. He then looked up and smiled, “then I guess a celebration dinner on me is in order. Where do the newlyweds want to go?”

Beca released Chloe’s hand and threw her arms around her father, who was still beaming. She didn’t know what to expect when she told her father that she had run off and married Chloe without inviting him, but his reaction told her everything she needed to know. He just wanted her to be happy, them to be happy and if that was what they wanted to do, he supported them. It had taken a while for her to repair her relationship with her father, but now it was better than ever. She hoped one day she’d be able to have that kind of strong bond with Bridget. She wanted to love her unconditionally, support her when she needed it and most important of all, be there for her when she needed it. It wouldn’t be hard for her to do that, Beca loved the beautiful, strong and loving family she was a part of. The only thing left to do was make Chloe’s dreams come true, and add to it.

**The End**


	8. Epilogue

**5 Years Later**

“I hate filling out forms,” Chloe whined, throwing her paper and pen down onto the table.

“Oh here, give it to me. I’d kind of prefer if the kids continued to have health insurance,” Beca smirked, picking up the discarded papers.

Bridget Grace Lewis, 6 years, Liron Todd Mitchell, 4 years, Aria Aubrey Mitchell, 18 months; Beca scrawled her children’s information down onto the forms. It was shortly after their beach wedding that Chloe suggested they give Bridget another sibling and Beca figured, why not. It surprised Chloe that Beca was so quick to say yes, but it made her incredibly happy. They both agreed that it would be nice for Bridget to have siblings, and that they’d like for them to all be relatively close in age. Both women were thrilled when they found out that Chloe was pregnant with Liron, and again when they found out about Aria’s impending arrival. Bridget, to their relief seemed to be equally thrilled by the new additions. She adjusted to being a big sister well, and was especially excited about the possibility of a little sister. She told Beca once that playing dolls with Liron wasn’t the same, to which Beca just laughed.

The brunette finished filling out the forms and put them back in their envelope, handing the whole package back to Chloe. It was then that they both heard the little footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Saturday morning, Beca was surprised they had stayed asleep this long. She smiled when she saw that Bridget was holding onto Liron’s hand, helping him down the stairs. She was as fiercely protective of her siblings as Beca was of her whole family.

“Morning babies,” Chloe said as the two children walked into the living room. Bridget climbed into the space next to Beca on the couch, while Liron climbed onto Chloe’s lap.

“So, what do you guys want to do today?” Beca asked.

“Park, park, park,” Liron chanted, it was his favourite place.

“That would be fun,” Bridget agreed. Bridget was generally very easy going, which Beca very much appreciated.

“Well, how about I make us all some breakfast, and mama can help you two and Aria get ready to go?” Chloe suggested.

Beca followed her little ones back upstairs. She helped Liron get dressed before going in to wake up Aria. To her surprise the small girl was already awake, her bright blue eyes staring back up at Beca. She smiled when she saw her mother was there to get her and stood up in the crib, reaching out her small arms for Beca. The brunette picked up her little girl and dressed her for the day. Once all three kids were ready she led them back downstairs to the kitchen. Chloe had clearly been busy mixing pancake batter as the whole room smell delicious. Beca helped out by getting everyone some juice and occupying the kids at the table as they waited. Chloe’s pancakes were always a hit with their children, and anything Chloe cooked was a hit with Beca. They ate as Bridget told them about an upcoming class trip to a museum.

Their favourite park was only a short walk from their house. Bridget grabbed Beca’s hand as they made their way out the door, Liron taking her other one as Chloe carried Aria. Bridget couldn’t help but laugh when Chloe couldn’t resist pointing out her and Beca’s special tree. Chloe’s penchant for story telling was well known to Bridget, and she remembered the story behind the tree well. Chloe longed for the day when she could tell Bridget all her stories about Aubrey. She and Beca had told the youngster that she was adopted when she started questioning why she looked nothing like them and why Liron and Aria looked so much alike. They gave her as much information as they thought she could handle for now, but Chloe would eventually share her most precious memories of her best friend with her. Beca gave Bridget pictures from when they met her in the hospital when she was born; it seemed to comfort her to know that they had known her since she was born.

When they got to the park Bridget ran toward the swings, while Liron preferred to slide, over and over until it was time to go home. Chloe brought Aria over and joined Bridget at the swings, pushing both girls. Beca sat down on a bench nearby, enjoying the sight; her children laughing and playing. On Saturday morning the park was always filled with plenty of playmates for their youngsters. Beca watched as Bridget played in the sand with another little girl and Liron continued to occupy the slide; running happily back up the stairs every time. She hadn’t noticed anyone join her on the bench until they cleared their throat.

“Any of these yours?” the woman asked politely.

“That ginger kid hogging the slide, the little one on the swings and the blonde girl over there,” Beca pointed out her kids, smiling.

“That’s my daughter Amanda playing with your little girl,” she commented.

“Bridget,” Beca informed her.

She ended up chatting briefly with the woman and exchanging numbers so their girls could play again, if Bridget was interested. After a while Chloe came over to join them on the bench with Aria, giving Beca a kiss on the cheek and introducing herself to the woman. They ended up in a much more lively conversation than Beca had engaged in previously. Chloe had always been the people person, and Beca preferred it that way. She excused herself from the conversation and walked over to the slide, catching Liron at the bottom.

“Hey buddy, aren’t you dizzy yet from all the going up and down?” Beca asked, kissing her little guy on the cheek.

“Nope.”

Beca just laughed, staying at the bottom of the slide and waiting for him to come back down. A little while later Beca looked over and noticed that Aria had fallen asleep in Chloe’s arms. She caught Liron one last time and the two of them made their way over to the bench. When Bridget saw she said goodbye to her new friend and followed them over.

“You guys ready to go home then?” Chloe asked, watching as her two children nodded.

When they arrived back home Chloe went up to put Aria down to continue her nap, and Bridget and Liron went off to their respective rooms to play. Beca sat down on the couch, flipping through the channels. It was a few moments later when Chloe returned, sitting down next to Beca and throwing an arm around her. She watched for a while as Beca rejected everything on TV, it was the middle of the day on Saturday, what did she expect. When she had gone through every channel and found nothing, Chloe finally took the remote and flicked the television off.

“Hey, I was…”

“Watching that?” Chloe smirked, “no you weren’t.”

Beca gave Chloe a playful peck on the lips, “okay, I wasn’t.”

“Good because I wanted to tell you something.”

“What’s that?”

Chloe just smiled wide, and kissed Beca on the lips.

“I regret to inform you that we can’t turn the fifth bedroom into a studio after all.”

“Why’s that?” Beca asked, quirking an eyebrow. They had been using the bedroom for storage, and a few months ago Chloe had agreed that turning into a studio wasn’t a bad idea.

“I just thought our new baby might like to have a place to sleep.”

Beca’s eyes widened at the revelation.

“You took the test without me?” Beca feigned disappointment.

“I wanted to surprise you for once, as much as one can anyway when you actually have to plan to have a baby.”

“Well, I think I can give up my studio for the little one. I won’t have any time to spend in it anyway with four munchkins will I,” Beca winked at her wife.

After Liron was bored they agreed that three was probably their lucky number, but after Aria came along Chloe had expressed a desire to have one more. Beca had been hesitant at first feeling that 3 was enough, but had caved a few months prior when Aria had said her first words. It was in every first that Beca felt a rush of exuberant joy at having children. The night Aria first called her “mama,” Beca had told Chloe they could go ahead with plans for a fourth child. Beca had her strength, her song and her gentle music, but she was excited to add just one more thing; one more to complete the family she adored so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was just a little bit of fluffy to wrap up a fic that started off quite angsty. Hopefully you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading. Your feedback has been much appreciated, as always. Also, just in case you were wondering, the name Bridget means strength, Liron means my song and Aria means gentle music.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you're reading this, thank you. I always appreciate it when people take the time to check out my work. This is the second story I'm writing with a major character death, and its always emotional and hard to write something like this. Its especially hard when you love the characters so much, but you want to explore different subject manner. Your feedback is welcome and always appreciated, whether it be good or bad. It only helps me to develop as a writer to hear what I'm doing well, and what I can improve upon. So hello, and thank you. Hopefully you'll enjoy where this story goes.


End file.
